


Raided Hearts

by Frenziedgem1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ghoul OC - Freeform, Goodneighbor, Implied Sexual Content, Overboss Miss Daze, POV Change, The Third Rail, fluff?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: Miss Daze Meets a friend of hers after a few months, and things change for them, even if it's just one night.





	Raided Hearts

Prologue: It had been awhile since Miss Daze had seen her friend. He was a Mercenary that meant the world to her once, but fate had always been cruel to Miss Daze, and some times, things aren't meant to last.

 

“Stop… Please just stop…” Miss Daze said as she took another swig of her vodka…

He looked at her confused, since all he was doing before her outburst was complimenting how her smile was… “Stop? Stop what? Telling the truth?”

Her eyes stung with hidden tears at his words, she knew he had meant them, but he was the one that she could never have, “Please stop… I can’t let you keep making me fall for you…” She laughed to make it sound like a joke, but instead of laughing with her, this time he caught her gaze causing her to gulp automatically…

He got up from his chair and walked over to her side of the table, their eyes locked “What if I don’t want to?” He said

She was at a loss for words, her eyes betrayed her slight fear, “Was he being serious right now? He’s way too close…” her thoughts pounded in her head, if she had been human her face would hold a blush.

“I… Um… W-what?” Her voice wavered slightly and her companion smirked at her display of emotion, “I said, what if I don’t want too?” He replied, his eyes dropping from hers to her lips as he leaned closer…

"Fuck... what should I do?" Miss Daze thought, she didn't want to back away, this is what she had wanted "right?" he was leaning in more and more as her panic began to rise, "I should stop him... this goes against everything he believes in, that would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it?" But her thoughts vanished the moment his lips touched hers. 

His heart was pounding as he leaned in for the kiss, but he couldn't stop, the alcohol in his system had given him the courage to do this, the one thing he had longed to do for the last year. He had fought it for so long and tonight he just couldn't hold back any longer. Her reddish-brown, velvet hair was shimmering under the lights of The Third Rail, her thin lips glistened like iridescent pearls. The way her green-hazel eyes shined with the unshed tears she tried to hide from him. In his heart and mind he knew that this night would be different for them, it was like a static shock when he saw her enter the gates earlier this afternoon. 

The memory came in a flash as his lips connected with hers, "Well well, if it isn't the gorgeous Queen of Raiders?" He had said with a smirk painted on his face. She was stunning, her very presence electrified him, it had always been that way, the effect she had on him could be agonizing, but he couldn't stay away. She held his heart so well, he felt he could never part from her. 

"Damn it..." It was too late, he had stolen her heart long ago, and this kiss was the final nail in her coffin of fate, but she didn't care. This man was her savior, her Chaotic Prince. He was a ruthless fighter, but so gentle with her. He truly was a Knight in Shining armor, well shadowed metal armor, but to hell with the details. The kiss was hypnotic, and even if she wanted to stop she couldn't now... She could feel his love with every movement, but still the thought in the back of her mind lingered "You can't keep him..." The thought pained her, like a deep, stabbing wound, but even as her eyes left burning pinpricks of tears, she couldn't stop the kiss. 

Their breathing grew heavy and they slowly pulled apart, his hand gently sliding down her face, careful not to set off her sensitive, exposed nerves. "Good Lord, you're so beautiful..." He said his voice soft, as if trying to hide the pain. His face was flushed, mirroring hers, if the Ghoul woman could blush. Their eyes met again, the longing just barely showing, he leaned in to kiss her again, causing her to whimper slightly at the touch. "Why was he so perfect?" She thought, but gratefully accepted his kiss again, her previous thoughts lost to the wayside, "Damn..." the only thought that she couldn't silence. 

After some time they choose to follow the mood and left The Third Rail. The next morning she woke up alone, the night before fuzzy in her thoughts, but she knew, yes, she knew who had been with her the night before. Miss Daze glanced around only to find a note on the pillow next to hers, as she read the tears she had been holding back finally fell. Would he return one day or was this the last time? She didn't know. She clung to the note in her hand until her tears were done, then she got up and walked over to her bag, hiding the note in one of the smaller pockets, before getting ready for the day ahead.

Note: "We are but two ships passing in the night, always sailing in different directions, perhaps one day we'll sail together. ~ Forever yours"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a brief point in time for my Oc Ebony Daze, something that changed her, but was never meant to be long term.


End file.
